


What Sans Deserves...

by Salty_Frisk



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Karma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Frisk/pseuds/Salty_Frisk
Summary: A little story about what most of us wished could happen to Sans after all the messed up things he's let happen to Frisk and everyone else...
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	What Sans Deserves...

"Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand."

Sans expected the small human to nervously turn around and reach out for his hand (with the whoopee cushion inside of it), but what he didn't expect was for the human to suddenly grab him by his boney wrist and throw him with great force at a nearby tree.

The poor skeleton felt a huge pile of snow fell on him after the painful impact.

The last thing he heard was someone calling out, "How's that for a handshake, you lazy jerk?!"

Then blissful darkness greeted him…

Meanwhile, Frisk cracked their knuckles with a smug smirk as they walked through the bridge…

Let this be a lesson to everyone: Don't give death threats to time travelers! They can literally make your life a living nightmare if they really want to. Or at least, they'll kick your butt.


End file.
